Aka
Aka}} |manga debut = "Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!" |movie debut = ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! |Race = Aka's race |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = }} is the result of a merging between the brothers Abo and Kado. Appearance Aka is a large, bulky violet humanoid. On his head, he has two large ears and an antenna. Also, he has a large chin with spikes. On his body, he has spikes. He wears Battle Armor. Personality Aka does not seem to take well to insults as after being made fun of by Gotenks, he quickly launches into an attack that damages the surrounding area at random. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! After Abo and Kabo begin to get outmatched by the two young Saiyan warriors, Abo and Kado merge into Aka, prompting Trunks and Goten to fuse into Gotenks and incite another battle. Gotenks beats him and propels him into a lake with his Rolling Thunder Punch. Enraged, Aka begins to demonstrate a significant devastating power and uses his three Wahaha no Ha techniques, causing the hotel to collapse. Goku and Vegeta prepare to destroy him, competing to see who would be the first in eliminating him; however, Goku plays a trick on Vegeta, distracting him and giving Goku a chance to use Instant Transmission and defeat Aka alone. Power Aka is strong enough to effortlessly defeat Goten and Trunks (both in base form), and proves to be able to survive against Gotenks (including in his Super Saiyan form), though he is completely outmatched. He is also easily defeated with a single blow by Super Saiyan Goku. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Powerful Physical Combo' – Aka starts his deadly physical combo technique with a belly strike that sends the opponents away, he then grabs his opponents by their necks and carries them in midair before dragging their heads through the ground, and he finally performs a spinning toss finisher. *'Wahaha no Ha' – A green energy ball fired from the mouth. It is Aka's signature technique. **'Super Wahaha no Ha' – Aka charges a green energy sphere in his hands and brings it in front of his mouth. Then, he blows it in the form of several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets. **'Flaming Wahaha no Ha' – A Wahaha no Ha coated in a flaming layer that is Aka's ultimate technique. Aka fires this huge ball of fire from his mouth, causing a huge amount of damage. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Merged Aka makes his debut appearance in a video-game as a boss in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). He then becomes a playable character in the tenth mission (GDM10). Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasunori Masutani Battles *Aka vs. Goten and Trunks *Aka vs. Gotenks (Base/Super Saiyan) *Aka vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) Trivia *Gotenks calls Aka "Abo Cado", a pun on avocado. *Aka is the first fused member of the Frieza Force to appear in the series. He is also the only one formed by a Fusion technique other than Metamoran Fusion Dance, Five-Way Fusion, or EX-Fusion. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Aka pt-br:Aka es:Abokado Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Galactic Frieza Army